Dias de Boda
by inqui25
Summary: Visperas de boda, recuerdos que reaparecen. Esto es un regalo de bodas de una gran amiga Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

DIAS DE BODAS

Apenas puedo creer que éste momento haya llegado. Me parece todo tan lejano una vez acabado…. Con tanta angustia, sufrimiento y desesperación nunca pensó que aquello que compartíamos era mucho más que amistad e incluso mucho más que amor. Todos aquellos momentos difíciles y determinantes fueron los que nos condujeron al día de hoy, es decir, al momento más deseado desde entonces. Mi boda con él, tenerlo a él, a Harry, mi amigo, mi amado….  
De pequeña jugaba a imaginar mi boda como una gran boda, no por ser espectacular ni grandiosa, sino por ser con la persona amada y tener junto a mí a mi familia y a mis amigos, todos juntos en torno al altar, en una capilla pequeña pero floreada, como mi corazón. Que recuerdos tan lejanos y tan prontos a cumplirse, solo que aquellos sueños de niña hoy no se cumplirán. No se cumplirá mi sueño de estar en una capilla, ni de tener a toda mi familia alrededor porque son imposibles, pero eso no cambia la esencia del sueño que sí se cumplirá y ese sueño era casarme con el que fuera realmente mi AMOR.  
En el mundo mágico todo es diferente, por eso no podré tener mi sueño al completo, pero al fin y al cabo realizar la boda aquí es lo más importante. Ya veremos después que hacemos para que conste a "efectos muggles". Aquí no tendremos iglesias, capillas ni sacerdotes pero, como compensación, Dumbledore consintió en que la boda se celebrara en Hogwarts y aceptó muy gustoso oficiarla él. Es lo más cercano a una iglesia y un sacerdote que me pude conseguir y eso, junto a mi amor, hacen que nada más me importe. Se ha montado un velador en los jardines y tras la ceremonia, Lobby nos ha asegurado una recepción con el mejor banquete que Hogwarts haya presenciado nunca (¡pobres elfos!), espero que no exagere como siempre. Me falta gente querida de mi entorno pues en Hogwarts está prohibida la entrada de muggles y aún así Dumbledore hizo los arreglos necesarios para que papá y mamá hayan podido asistir sin problemas (aunque según Historia de Hogwarts, eso es imposible…). Sin embargo al estar aquí asistirán muchos otros que no hubieran podido asistir siendo en el mundo muggle, y algunos eran imprescindibles.

-¡Ay! Dios, Hermione¡qué linda te ves!- me dice mi mamá mirándome embobada con lágrimas en los ojos- Te ves preciosa.

Llevo una túnica en color champán (Madam Malkin se sorprendió mucho cuando le exigí ese color…. "No es adecuado para la futura Sra. Potter" me dijo), simple, pero finamente bordada en un tono ligeramente más oscuro, y la tela es de seda vaporosa con una estupenda caída que me hace resaltar la figura. El tocado es un velo… sí, se ve algo extraño con la túnica de gala, pero es algo a lo que me negaba a renunciar. Se que muchos de los presentes no sabrán su significado pero Harry sí lo sabe, él se ha criado como muggle así que sabrá darle el adecuado valor. Cuando Madam Malkin se negó a estropear su túnica con "tan estúpido artilugio muggle" le tuve que contar mis razones para llevarlo así como su significado y, al saber que para los muggles es signo de rectitud, pureza, decoro y, ante todo, una muestra de que solo al ser amado te vas a entregar… consintió aunque aún de mala gana en prepararlo acorde con la túnica. Lo que no le conté, ni a ella ni a nadie, es que tengo una razón más para querer llevarlo y ocultarme tras él. Tengo la esperanza que Harry, una vez desposados, al levantarlo y ver como que esta vez me arreglé para él, adopte esa expresión iluminada que tan solo dos veces vi en su cara: la primera, durante el baile de Yule de nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando me reconoció del brazo de Krum y; la segunda…. En fin, la segunda vez que se la vi fue la luz que iluminó mi vida, no solo porque me declaró su amor, sino porque con ello sentenciaba su muerte y aún así su rostro no mostraba temor alguno sino todo lo contrario, puesto que solo en ese momento comprendió a su corazón. ¡Y gracias a Dios, sino ambos hubiéramos muerto también.  
Pero no quiero recordar los momentos difíciles, hoy no, hoy quedaron atrás y nada evitará que cumplamos con nuestro destino, el de cualquier pareja de enamorados, unir sus vidas y consumar su amor. Hoy esto será un hecho.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

- ¿Cómo estoy?  
- Ya te lo he dicho, Harry, estás muy bien¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntarlo? Siempre te sentó bien ese tono en verde y a ella le encanta.  
- Estoy nervioso.  
- Si, pero deja de tocarte el pelo, sabes que no tiene arreglo.  
- Es verdad, nunca lo tuvo…

- Harry…. ¡Harry!...

Lucía un día esplendido a pesar de las fechas, pero el clima parecía haberse confabulado a su favor y el sol brillante templaba la brisa y casi podía decirse que no hacía frío. Lentamente se acercó a la ventana y una mueca apareció en su cara, sus ojos se entornaron y todo en su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Porqué justo ahora tenía que recordar todo aquello?...  
Snape trajo el aviso de que Voldemort y sus secuaces habían planeado atacar Hogsmeade con la clara intención de que Hogwarts quedara desprotegido y los mortífagos pudieran entrar en el colegio para allanarle el paso a su Señor derribando todos aquellos hechizos protectores que le impedían la entrada. Gracias a la información de Severus tuvimos tiempo de organizarnos tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Como siempre el Ministerio no nos tomó en cuenta así que Dumbledore sólo contaba en principio con la Orden del Fénix a la que últimamente se habían ido uniendo otros magos (algunos tan valiosos y apreciados como Krum y Delacoure) y con aquellos estudiantes lo suficientemente preparados para poder entrar en combate.  
Profesores, Headboy's y miembros del AD. Fuimos convocados a una reunión inmediata a media noche en cuanto que Snape nos trajo la noticia. Entonces todos teníamos ya un galeón hechizado de aquellos que Hermione ideó para nosotros – una sonrisa apareció en su cara- incluso el mismo Dumbledore, el cual dijo que era un método de comunicación excelente y un trabajo estupendo para una alumna de 5º curso, incluso siendo Hermione. Decidió que no se le cambiaría nada porque estaba perfecto, tan solo que él mismo tendría otro igual al mío para podernos avisar en casos de emergencias, como este. Reconozco que nos reímos durante mucho tiempo cada vez que recordábamos la cara de Snape al saber que, desde nuestro sexto curso, todos los profesores debían de llevar este artilugio ideado por Granger. En cuanto que comenzó a arder en nuestro bolsillo todos fuimos llegando al salón de los requerimientos con aire preocupado ante una llamada urgente a esas horas de la madrugada. Draco y los pocos Slytherins que se incorporaron al AD. en su segundo año fueron sorprendentemente rápidos en llegar, parecía que antes del aviso hubieran estado vigilando a sus compañeros de casa porque en sus caras se podía adivinar la misma preocupación que en la de Snape, Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore.  
Fuimos los primeros en conocer sobre el ataque y entre todos ideamos el modo de cubrir Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, al menos hasta que el Ministro decidiera que en verdad nuestra información era cierta y mandara refuerzos a Hogsmeade.  
El recuerdo de que esa ayuda nunca llegó le produjo aún hoy un estremeciendo. Muchos magos murieron aquel día allí. Gente inocente, como siempre, los primeros en caer.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Mientras se maquillaba un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y fue como si algo la pusiese en guardia. Se había jurado a sí misma que ese día no quería recordar e incluso había puesto un remedio a ello, pero sin poder evitarlo la mente se le llenó de recuerdos indeseados que la llevaron a recordar.  
Apenas amanecía y ya todos los estudiantes estaban convocados en el gran comedor. Todos cuchicheaban preguntándose qué ocurriría, todos excepto el grupo de Slytherins. Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos callaron…. Al oír la noticia casi no se produjo ruido, todos escuchaban atentamente e incluso los pocos sollozos provenientes de los más pequeños fueron ahogados por las muestras de apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos. Estos eran tiempos difíciles y todos estábamos alerta y preparados para cualquier cosa. Una vez explicada la situación Dumbledore nos dejó a Harry y a mí a cargo de explicar aquello que habíamos acordado en la noche. Pedimos ayuda a todo alumno de sexto y séptimo que se sintiera capaz de entrar en combate y casi todos se ofrecieron a ello. Se agruparon con el resto de miembros del AD. y ellos los informaron de los puestos estratégicos a defender y les recordaron cuales eran los hechizos, conjuros y maleficios más propicios a usar. Aunque claro, se pretendía que a dichos puntos no llegaran los mortífagos.  
En los terrenos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encargaba de organizar a la Orden del Fénix y al resto de profesores, así como a un gran número de criaturas del Bosque que ofrecieron su ayuda, creo que alentados por Firence.  
Ninguno de los Slytherins, excepto los que ya pertenecían al AD. se ofreció a ayudar. Aunque se trataba de nuestros compañeros y amigos todos sabíamos que llegado el momento algo así ocurriría. Algunos temerosos de la reacción paterna, otros, desgraciadamente la mayoría, tan a favor del Sr. Oscuro como sus propios padres –quienes estarían fuera e incluso les habrían dado instrucciones de cómo actuar en estos momentos.  
A pesar de que nunca dejó de ser arrogante ni de fastidiarnos a los Gryffindors, Draco resultó ser leal y fiel a Dumbledore y a la Orden. No sabemos porqué pero desde las vacaciones del quinto curso fue así, aunque es cierto que Ron, Harry, ni yo misma nos fiamos de él en todo ese tiempo. Cuando se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de Casa como su delegado, muchos murmullos se levantaron en el comedor. Sólo los miembros del AD. sabíamos que Draco no era portador de la marca que Voldemort ya había impuesto incluso en compañeros nuestros por imposición paterna y en contra de sus voluntades; el resto, siempre lo tildó de mortífago, incluso después del ataque. Como le había encomendado Dumbledore se dirigió a sus compañeros y les pidió que, si DEBIAN hacer algo, al menos antes de actuar, recordaran a la persona que tenían en frente y todos los años compartidos con ella en Hogwarts. Incluso aunque todas las serpientes ya sabían de la traición de Draco al Sr. Oscuro y a su familia, creo que ninguno se esperaba aquello y por eso la mayoría guardó silencio ante sus palabras. De un grupo del final de la mesa se escuchó un susurro apenas audible "Sólo tenemos una misión, acabar contigo y con Potter. Nadie más debería de salir lastimado por nuestra parte si no se interponen".  
No sé cómo pude escucharlo siquiera, pero me pareció, y muy acertadamente, que la voz era la de Pansy y que estaba arropada por todo su grupo, el antiguo grupo que liderara Draco. "Espero que sea una promesa" respondió Draco y alejándose de la mesa de Slytherin volvió al grupo donde estábamos reunidos los delegados. Su cara parecía aún más pálida de lo normal cuando acercándose a Harry le dijo "Su consigna eres tú Potter, llevabas razón". Fue una de las pocas veces que he pensado que Draco se preocupaba más por alguien que por sí mismo y, siguiendo un impulso me acerqué y lo abracé mientras le susurraba al oído "Ten cuidado, ella además está despechada". No me correspondió al abrazo pero al mirarlo a los ojos observé esa sonrisa tan Malfoy, con una mueca burlona y tomándome de los hombros y alejándome de él me contestó "Te estás ablandando Granger? Justo cuando menos lo necesitamos".  
Más tarde le pedí a los compañeros del AD. que estarían con él que lo vigilaran y no lo dejaran solo, su vida, por traidor, corría peligro…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nunca quiso decirle que le había dicho a Malfoy aquella noche en posiblemente las últimas palabras que cruzó con él antes de la batalla. Y siempre se extrañó de ese abrazo de Hermione a Draco. El caso es que siempre pensó que la relación entre ambos cambió justamente en es momento, con ese abrazo, y debió de ser así porque sorprendentemente Draco hoy era uno de los invitados a su boda cuando siempre pensó que una vez fuera de Hogwarts al menos él dejaría de cruzarse en su vida tan a menudo- puesto que estaba claro que a Snape aún tendría que aguantarlo muchos años más-. Después de todo lo pasado, la presencia de Draco no era insoportable, tan solo algo molesta, pues al fin y al cabo el chico no podía negar que era Slytherin y aunque aceptó la autoridad de Harry y se sometió a ella como miembro del AD., nunca dejó de competir con él e incomodarlo en diversas formas.  
Fue el día más largo que Hogwarts hubiera vivido desde los tiempos en que partió Salazar. Dumbledore no paraba de ir y venir revisando planes y, junto con él, yo también prefería mantenerme activo. Como siempre fui el último en enterarme de lo que me tenía reservado. No me gustó que me dejara en retaguardia sin poder participar directamente en el ataque pero Dumbledore sospecha que la intención de Voldemort era penetrar en la Cámara por lo que tan solo yo podría hacer algo si el resto de defensas caían. Así que me vi resignado a permanecer dentro del castillo mientras que algunos otros menos preparados saldrían a combatir al enemigo.  
La profecía pesaba sobre mí… ¿Por qué si yo era el único con poder suficiente para terminar con él no se me permitía enfrentarlo directamente? "Aún no es momento Harry" fueron las palabras de Dumbledore, "te queda algo que aprender antes de poder enfrentarlo y, desgraciadamente tienes que aprenderlo solo, ni siquiera todo mi saber o poder pueden prepararte esta vez. Tendrás que descubrir tú solo el camino. Pero el momento se aproxima y espero que entonces estés preparado. Ron y Hermione se quedarán contigo". Eso fue todo lo que me dijo… "Te veré luego cuando todo acabe" y se marchó a dirigir a la Orden.  
Caía la tarde cuando un resplandor rojo-dorado surcó el cielo. Fawkes avisaba que el ataque en Hogsmeade había comenzado. En Hogwarts aún no había señales de lucha pero en cualquier momento tendríamos a los mortífagos a las puertas.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Recuerdo que sentía mucho miedo. De todas las veces que nos habíamos enfrentado a Voldemort antes ésta vez la espera me mantenía paralizada. Intentaba recordar cada conjuro que Dumbledore personalmente nos había enseñado en las sesiones extras del AD. durante esos dos últimos años, pero mi mente parecía hueca a todo conocimiento aquella tarde. Las palabras de Draco resonaban en mi mente "justo cuando menos lo necesitamos…".  
Ron se pasó aquellas dos horas largas abrazándome por la espalda, intentando reconfortarme con palabras de ánimo pero con una voz que ni siquiera el mismo mantenía firme ni esperanzadora. Harry andaba perdido en su mundo y en las instrucciones de Dumbledore y apenas si nos dirigía una mirada. Sabía que algo estaba pasando cada vez que, aún imperceptiblemente, lo veía ponerse en tensión y su cara dejaba ver que la cicatriz le molestaba más que nunca, a pesar de todo lo que Snape había conseguido que avanzara con la Oclumencia.  
Era Ron el que estaba ahí tratando de reconfortarme y tranquilizarme, el que verdaderamente siempre estuvo a mí lado cuando deseaba de todo corazón que fuera Harry quien, al menos, me dirigiera una mirada. Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima resbaló por mi cara al pensar que nunca le había dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos y que tal vez ya no tuviera oportunidad. Cerré los ojos un momento y me dejé arropar por la calidez de Ron cuando de pronto sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Con toda su dulzura limpió mi llanto y con mirada y voz confiada me dijo "Ahora te necesito fuerte, están llegando". Se inclinó sobre nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos. Quedé sumergida en un abrazo triple entre Ron, mi amigo, y Harry, mi amor….  
-"Vamos" nos dijo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-"Harry…. ¡HARRY.!  
- ¿Si? -dijo aún distraído.  
- Puede que sea un fantasma pero no me gusta que me ignoren ¡y lo sabes!  
- Perdona. Decías….  
- ¡ UHF! Nada. Solo es que llevas más de diez minutos mirando por la ventana, callado y con mala cara. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Ya sabes, solo recordaba.  
-¡Que ni siquiera hoy puedes dejarlo? Mira que hace poco fui a la habitación de Hermione y la vi tan linda que poco más y me reencarno para evitar vuestra unión.  
La sonrisa de Ron y su expresión perdió toda su fuerza en ese preciso momento. Harry aún se entristeció más.  
- ¿Porqué te quedaste Ron?  
-Otra vez… hoy también… ¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntarlo?  
- Tantas como no me satisfaga tu respuesta.  
- Pues¿cómo sino hubiera llegado a ver este día tan feliz para mis dos mejores amigos?  
-Ron¿nunca me responderás?  
-Uhmmm, quizás. Pero… ¿en qué andabas pensando?  
-Precisamente en el maldito momento en que te perdimos.  
-Bueno, parece que Bellatrix nunca cejó en su empeño de acabar con aquellos que más querías. No tuvo suficiente con Sirius y entonces…. Me tocó a mí. Pero déjalo porque mil y una vez me volvería a enfrentarla si tras de mí estuvierais Mione y tú.  
-Fue tu sacrificio el que nos salvó a todos y no yo, como dicen, sin ti no hubiéramos llegado al Bosque- Harry estaba más triste y apesadumbrado que cuando se había perdido en sus recuerdos.  
-¡Bien, pues deja de recordarme en la muerte y empieza a animarte. En una hora te casas y te llevas a la mejor chica del mundo. Como tu cara de preocupación la haga llorar como antaño, prometo que el Niño que vivió no sobrevivirá a la furia de Ronald Weasley. Hoy has de hacer que todo sea perfecto para ella o te juro que te acosaré el resto de tu vida.

Ron le guiñó un ojo mientras que le pasaba el brazo por su hombro. Un escalofrío familiar al roce de su amigo espectral le recorrió el cuerpo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Cuándo vas a ponerte el velo hija?  
-Espera mamá, tengo que conjurar una poción tranquilizadora, algo me sobresaltó demasiado.  
¿Que no dijiste que hoy no recordarías¿No tomaste esa "Pedace" que dijiste…? Espero que sepas lo que hace si tomas algo más.  
-"Draugth of Peace", mamá, y es muy segura. No te preocupes.

Mientras conjuraba la posición que dejó en su dormitorio de Gryffindor la imagen de un Ron algo más joven se le vino a la mente. Ahora ya tendría casi dos años más.  
Los jardines de la escuela al fin fueron asaltados. Lucius y Bellatrix a las órdenes del resto consiguieron derribar las barreras y gracias a su superioridad numérica llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Tonks y algunos cuantos más de la Orden consiguieron entrar a tiempo para intentar protegernos, pero aún el enemigo consiguió tomar Hogwarts.  
Todos los miembros del AD. se habían atrincherado en el hall y dejando pasar a los nuestros cerraron de nuevo las defensas y reinvocamos el escudo protector. Aunque el número de alumnos era muy grande, al otro lado los mortífagos eran adultos, experimentados y sus conjuros de magia negra. Sólo Merlín sabe porqué las órdenes de Voldemort no fueron acabar con todos nosotros. Algunos, la mayoría los del AD. , sí estaban en lista de orden de captura o muerte, pero al resto solo se les permitiría usar las tortura en su contra. Los muy bestias estaban tan acostumbrados a usar ese método que no controlaron bien sus poderes y al menos tres compañeros murieron bajo sus torturas, escudo protector y todo, antes de que nosotros nos retiráramos. Cuando el escudo estaba a punto de ceder Lupín nos ordenó subir al segundo piso y dirigirnos hacia la Cámara. Harry aceptó de muy mala gana. Al otro lado del escudo Bellatrix lo miraba desafiante y sé que usó sus poderes para comunicarse con ella. Esa mujer era lo peor que existió después del mismísimo Voldemort.  
A la primera brecha abierta en nuestra protección Lucius y Bellatrix corrieron tras nosotros seguidos de alguno más. Casi llegando al segundo piso Lupín se rezagó con intención de bloquearles el paso. Ninguno de nosotros quería dejarlo enfrentarlos solo, pero tampoco podíamos dejar a Harry y era esencial que él llegara hasta la Cámara. Ron y yo teníamos que resistir al menos hasta las mismas puertas. De nuestras varitas salían toda clase de hechizos y maleficios, pero era Harry y su temple el que conseguía mejores resultados. Con la preocupación en la cara dobló la esquina del corredor camino del aseo de Myrtle. Lo último que vi fue un rayo de luz blanquecina golpeando a Lupín, Mc Gonagall que llegaba corriendo desde otra dirección y, una mano que me atrapó justo cuando yo también iba a girar en el pasillo.  
Tenía la adrenalina a tope, casi lanzo un hechizo desesperada sin ni siquiera ver quien era que me atrapaba. Al levantar la vista me encontré con Draco, un Draco desconocido para mí. La batalla lo había dejado bastante mal trecho y parecía demasiado agotado. Su misión había tenido que ser muy dura, mantener a raya a sus compañeros Slytherins, y más habiendo escuchado yo su sentencia de muerte…. Reconozco que me alegró verlo aunque no se ni como es que apareció allí desde su Sala Común. A pesar de todo, fue el único del AD. que resistió y acudió a proteger la misión de Harry, y eso que nunca demostró más afecto que el respeto camuflado hacia él.  
-"No hay tiempo" me dijo, "Los Slytherin ya no podrán acabar con Harry, casi lo consiguen conmigo, pero Ginny, Luna y Dean llegaron a tiempo." Un breve momento para respirar antes de continuar, parecía tener alguna costilla rota pero ni un solo quejido o muestra de dolor se mostraba en su rostro, solo cansancio… "Tienes que confiar en mí, Voldemort no entrará en la Cámara, lo que busca está en el Bosque Prohibido. Debes llevar allí a Harry".  
Cómo supo eso, aún hoy no lo sé, cuando le repliqué que esas no eran las órdenes de Dumbledore solo me dijo "Confía en mí por una vez Hermione". Aún tenía mi brazo agarrado en su mano y con un leve tirón me atrajo hacia él y dándome el pequeño abrazo que horas antes me había rechazado murmuró "y sobrevive…". Creo que sólo por la calidez que en ese breve instante me transmitió con ese gesto fue que lo creí y le conté a Harry lo que me había dicho. ¿O fue que por primera vez en mi vida, Draco Malfoy me había llamado por mi nombre?

Cuando entré en el baño se escuchaba un maleficio de Draco -¿Qué no era de magia negra¿cómo…?- pero no tuve tiempo de pensar nada más, la voz de Bellatrix indicaba que venía tras nuestra. Harry ya había abierto la entrada al pasadizo y en apenas unos segundos tuve que inventar la mejor excusa para impedirle que entrara al tobogán. "Dumbledore se equivocó, lo que Voldemort busca está en el Bosque, Snape pasó la información al caer el escudo"…. Tuve que sostenerle la mirada y hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que no leyera en mi mente ni en mi cara que esa no era toda la verdad. Y cómo me dolió esa mentira…. ¿Cómo podía pretender que Harry arriesgara todo por una simple corazonada mía¿Y cómo explicarle en tan poco tiempo que el sentimiento que Draco me transmitió era mi única prueba de que decía la verdad? No había tiempo, Bellatrix se acercaba y había que decidir; dejarse caer o esconderse esperando que ella y Lucius bajaran la rampa pensando que nosotros ya estábamos abajo. Si conseguíamos encerrarlos ahí….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Dudé, dudé demasiado, y eso nos costó tu vida. Es algo que nunca me perdonaré… Tanta gente que he salvado de sus garras y precisamente te tuve que fallar a ti.  
-Tú no me fallaste, nunca lo hiciste. No te culpes, fui yo quien me interpuse.  
-Sí, porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido.  
-No es verdad….

Los recuerdos volvieron..

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION

Hola soy Amanda, soy hermana de la autora de el fic, El cielo esta cerca. He subido yo este fic, porque mi hermana ya no pudo, ella ya no esta, y siempre fue su sueño ver aquí este fic, esto esta tan reciente que aun no puedo ni mencionar ciertas cosas. Espero me comprendan, y que todos los elogios, criticas o buenos deseas lo hagan en nombre de ella Elisa

Este fic, de Días de boda NO ES DE MI HERMANA, es de una amiga que se lo escribió para el día de su boda. En si en un regalo, el nombre de la autora es Virginia Polonio, mas conocida como Nirigv o Virginia Guilman.

Tambien subire otros regalos que le hicieron sus amigas. Según suba les ire diciendo los nombre y los apodos de las autoras. Por ahora Dias de Boda.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

Apenas Bellatrix entró por la puerta del baño Harry se interpuso entre ella y nosotros. Los cuatros manteníamos firmemente las varitas apuntandonos con ellas pero por unos breves instantes nada pasó. Luego Bellatrix sonrió irónicamente y comenzó a juguetear con la suya. Miré a Ron interrogativamente pero solo me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Al frente Harry se mantenía erguido y en posición de combate mirando como Bellatrix se paseaba de lado a lado observándonos.  
-¿Huyendo Potter?  
Harry ni se molesto en responder  
-¿Dejando atrás a los amigos? No me esperaba eso de ti, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con mi "querido primo".  
Si el recuerdo de Sirius en aquel momento supuso algún sufrimiento añadido a Harry ninguno lo observamos, el se mantenía firme, alerta como si nada de lo que dijese Bellatrix pudiera afectarle. Su mirada fija en ella me hacía pensar si no estaría usando legislencia con ella. No podía soportar aquella situación.  
-Parece que Lucius está divirtiéndose ahí fuera con tu amigo Lupin.  
-¿Piensas pasarte todo el rato hablando¿O tal vez tienes que conseguir tiempo para que no podamos acudir al bosque¿Por qué no te quedaste fuera con Voldemort?  
- ¿Qué no lo sabes Harry? Yo solo quiero cumplir los deseos de mi Señor ¿Y qué es lo que más desea? A ti, atraparte, acabar contigo de una vez. Sólo tengo que llevarte ante él. Mientras tu sobrevivas el no podrá vivir.  
Nosotros no podíamos verle la cara a Harry pero algo de lo que dijo Bellatrix pareció tener efecto en el, aunque no sabíamos que aquella última frase en su boca tuviera tanta importancia.  
-Sí, como ves parece que alguien más tuvo conocimiento de tu secreto. La profecía fue escuchada aquella vez. Pero que veo Harry, ni siquiera a tu "amiga" le contaste…. Querida- me dijo poniendo aquella odiosa voz tan irónica que me recordó a la de Umbridge- pensaba que entre las parejas no había secretos, muchos menos tan importantes como este.  
¿A qué se refería¿qué quiso decir? Ron me miró sorprendido, incluso enfado, parecía que hubiera tomado como ciertas las palabras de Bellatrix y algo similar a la tristeza se mostró en su cara. Entre ella y el me hicieron sentirme desalmada. La varita tembló en mi mano, la poca fuerza que me quedara apenas podía sostenerme en pie. ¿Qué era todo esto¿Bellatrix pensaba que Harry y yo éramos "pareja"?. ¿Tenía eso importancia¿Y cuál era ese secreto¿tenía que ver con la profecía que se destruyó en el Ministerio¿Porqué Harry nos ocultaba cosas importantes a Ron y a mí? Fue la voz de Harry la que me devolvió a la cruda realidad

-Expelliarmus!

El hechizo sonó muy potente, Bellatrix salió disparada hacia atrás pero no soltó su varita. La voz de Harry resonó en mis pensamientos, supongo que también en los de Ron "Aturdidor los tres juntos, no le deis tiempo, corred hacia el hall, tenemos que llegar al bosque". Apenas escuche sus palabras Bellatrix se levantó, a la voz de "Ahora" los tres lanzamos nuestro mejor hechizo apuntándole al corazón. Se tambaleó y calló. Harry se giró hacia nosotros "Venga corred tengo que cerrar la entrada no podemos dejarla abierta" y mirando hacia los lavabos susurró algo en parsel. Salí la primera pero escuche como Ron le decía que pasara él, que lo cubriría, creo que dudaron demasiado, Harry esperando que la entrada se cerrara, Ron esperando por el sin quererlo dejar solo. Lo único que recuerdo fueron pasos detrás de mí, giré la cabeza para percatarme de que me seguían pero un grito salió de mi boca…. ¡Ron! Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, venían ambos en pos mía cuando Bellatrix maltrecha por la triple aturdición aún fue capaz de arrastrarse por el suelo y apuntando a Harry con su varita lanzó en un murmullo inaudible un Avada Kedavra. Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Harry no tuvo ni tiempo de girarse, un rayo de luz verde potente surgió de la varita de Bellatrix y vi con desesperación como golpeaba la espalda de Ron. El hechizo era para Harry, Ron ni siquiera pensó las consecuencias de su acción. Milésimas de segundo duró la mirada que Harry me dedicó en la que pudo leer el terror en mi cara, al girarse el cuerpo de Ron le calló inerte entre sus brazos. Nunca olvidaré aquella mirada en la cara de mi amigo. Ni siquiera le pudimos decir adiós. Con Ron entre sus brazos Harry gritó de desesperación, al otro lado del pasillo derrumbada en el suelo y apoyada sobre el muro una exhausta Bellatrix maldecía haber fallado en el intento.  
Nada nunca me hubiera preparado para esto. Mientras que yo quedé sin reaccionar y dejé mi varita deslizarse de mis manos mientras caía al suelo anegada en llanto, Harry se mantuvo erguido sosteniendo firmemente el cuerpo de Ron. Con lágrimas resbalando por su cara dejó el cuerpo de nuestro amigo sobre el suelo y se dirijo con paso lento y frío hacia Bellatrix.

"¡MALDITA BRUJA!".- No sé como pude mantener la sangre fría, ella aún conservaba su varita pero apenas si le quedaba fuerza dentro de sí.- "Es la última vez que me robas a un ser querido."  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban rió… Su risa sonó en mis oídos como tantas veces había resonado la de Voldemort, fría, seca, insensible, aterradora.  
-¿Y qué harás Potter?-musitó- Eres tú quien debería estar muerto, no ese estúpido pelirrojo…  
-"CRUCIO".  
El cuerpo de Bellatrix se convulsionó al recibir el impacto de la maldición. Realmente no pensaba, simplemente actué. Pero esta vez la maldición sacó de mí todo mi lado oscuro, ese poder que tanto había luchado por controlar los últimos años y con el que sabía que podía dañar verdaderamente. A mi espalda los sollozos de Hermione solo me animaban a imprimir más fuerza al hechizo. La varita de Bellatrix calló al suelo, su cuerpo rebotaba contra el muro por la intensidad de la maldición pero la serpiente aún se mantenía consciente.  
-Una vez usé contra a ti esta misma maldición y te reíste… ¿Cómo se siente ahora¿Tal vez puedas incluso recordar a los Longbottom?. ¿Fue así que los torturaste a ellos? No correrás su misma suerte. ¡Buen viaje al infierno!  
Todo el odio que nunca llegué a sentir se descargó sobre ella, forcé la maldición al máximo y disfruté viendo la vida escapar de ella. Nada me iba a devolver a Ron, igual que nada me devolvió a Sirius, pero al menos sabría que a partir de entonces esa mujer no me arrancaría a nadie más amado. Siempre fue una adversaria temible, de los mortífagos la más poderosa, ni un solo lamento salió de su boca mientras la torturé.  
No sé cuanto tiempo duró aquello, ni en que momento terminó su vida. No tengo ni idea cuando fue que él lo sintió, sólo sé que al poco de acabar con su vida la cicatriz me ardió y su grito resonó en mi mente. Voldemort sabía que la había matado y su furia fue la mayor que nunca sentí proveniente de él. Puse todo mi poder en cerrarle mi mente en cuanto la cicatriz comenzó a doler pero caí al suelo arrodillado con la cabeza entre mis manos. La muerte de Ron y el uso de mi primera imperdonable habían minado mis fuerzas, estaba tan cansado, y Voldemort seguía penetrando mi mente, la vista se me nubló, caí al suelo de lado, todo a mí alrededor era frío, helado,…. La idea de abandonarme a esas sensaciones cobraba fuerza en mí, no podía resistirme y cada vez era todo más negro, más frío…. Creo que no solo perdí el conocimiento, creo que estuve muy cercano a la muerte.  
Luego comprendí todo lo que había pasado pero al volver en sí lo único que pude advertir fue la calidez del abrazo de Hermione. Antes de ver la luz, mi cuerpo reaccionó al calor que de ella emanaba, nunca antes sentí algo así, parecía nacer de mi corazón e impulsarme a volver con ella cuando momentos antes solo quería caer en el olvido y desaparecer. Allá donde fuera que me encontraba, perdido en la oscuridad y el frío ella consiguió alcanzarme, rescatarme de la muerte a la que Voldemort parecía estar empujándome a través de mi mente. Desperté entre sus brazos, cubierto por sus lágrimas y su calor, a lo lejos, perdidas en mi memoria, resonaban palabras suyas que no podía descifrar.  
-"Hermio…" apenas pude pronunciar  
-"Gracias a Dios Harry, pensé que también a ti te había perdido".  
Aún salían lagrimas de sus ojos, pero su cara reflejó un poco de paz entre tanta barbarie. Intenté ponerme en pie pero estaba demasiado débil, tropecé y ella recibió todo el peso del impacto. Con firmeza me sostuvo entre sus brazos.  
-"No puedes moverte Harry, estas muy débil".  
Lenta y delicadamente me arrastró hasta el muro y echándose sobre el colocó mi cabeza en su pecho manteniéndome inmovilizado. No es que tuviera siquiera fuerzas para oponerme a ella, tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Enfrente nuestra el cuerpo de Bellatrix yacía en una postura extraña, unos metros al lado, tal y como lo había dejado, nuestro amigo también. Ninguno de los dos hablamos¿qué podíamos decir? De todo el rato que permanecimos así solo recuerdo esconder mi cara en su cuello y dejarme acurrucar en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé pero algo que nunca olvidaré de aquellos momentos fue esa calidez en mi corazón. Podía escuchar sus latidos y su respiración aún agitada pero aquel abrazo parecía transmitirme una fuerza inusitada. De donde fue que ella tan exhausta la sacó, no lo sé, pero que alimentó mi cuerpo y mi espirito, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.  
-"Hermione, tenemos que llegar al bosque, sino todo esto habrá sido inútil".  
-"¿Como estás?" me preguntó con voz atemorizada.  
- "Bien. No podría explicarte qué fue lo que pasó pero me siento igual que antes de usar la maldición, más fuerte incluso si es posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"  
-"No lo sé".  
-"La batalla aún no ha terminado, Voldemort me espera en el Bosque, y parece estar impaciente."  
-"Pero…"  
-"Juramé que no me seguirás" le pedí mientras me levanta y le ofrecía mi mano para incorporarse. Con solo una mirada confirmé lo que no hacía falta que sus palabras declararan.  
-"No te puedo jurar eso, sabes que no te dejaré solo".  
-"Hemos perdido a Ron, no pude defenderle Hermione, no quiero perderte a ti también. Esta guerra es inútil mientras que no me enfrente a muerte a Voldemort y no quiero que estés presente. Creo que ha llegado el momento".  
-"Harry…"  
-"Calla, no me digas nada…."

Comenzamos a desandar el pasillo, muchos signos de lucha había a nuestro alrededor pero no vimos ningún cuerpo caído, ni de los nuestros ni de mortífago alguno. El camino al hall estaba totalmente despejado. Lo hicimos en silencio, apresurados. A las puertas del castillo vislumbramos dos cuerpos caídos. Uno de ellos Draco, el otro, Lucius. Nos acercamos a ellos, Hermione comprobó que Draco aún vivía, Lucius no. Debió de ser un gran duelo entre padre e hijo, nadie más se veía por allí. Hermione lanzó un Enervate y signos de vida aparecieron en Malfoy.  
-"Quédate con el Hermione, a mí no puedes ayudarme ahora y él necesita a alguien."  
Mientras Draco comenzaba a volver en sí me acerqué hasta ella y abrazándola le pedí por favor que no me siguiera. Tomando su cara entre mis manos deposité un beso en su frente, pero su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, aupándose de puntilla rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los míos. De nuevo había lágrimas en su cara. Si algún pensamiento se deslizó por mi cabeza en ese momento aún hoy no se cual fue. Solo recuerdo la ternura de aquel momento.  
-"Espero que eso no sea un adiós" le dije intentando mantenerme sereno y firme por ella.  
-"No, se que no lo es".  
-"No me sigas"  
-"Haz lo que tengas que hacer".  
Salí del castillo mientras ella se inclinaba para incorporar a Draco. No puse mucha atención preocupado en ubicar a Voldemort en el bosque, pero creí ver una luz de esperanza reflejada en los ojos de Draco. Al otro lado de los jardines desde algún lugar oscuro del bosque él me estaba invocando.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Creo que tendré que hacerle un tiempo compañía a Potter en la enfermería.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Nada que no hiciera tiempo que sabía que ocurriría. Tuve suerte, podría haber sido yo.  
-Mobilicorpus  
El cuerpo de Draco quedó suspendido en el aire a unos palmos del suelo.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces Granger? Esto duele.  
- Perdona pero el tiempo apremia, tengo que dejarte en otro lugar, a salvo. Harry necesita mi ayuda.  
-¿Y a dónde me llevas?  
-He pensado que al menos te dejaré en el comedor, sobre la mesa de tu casa. Allí estarás mejor.  
-De todos modos los pocos que quedan están todos en el bosque, pensaba que vosotros también estaríais allí.  
-Bueno, nos…. Retrasamos.  
Entrábamos por la puerta del comedor pero Draco pudo ver la expresión de dolor asomando en mi rostro.  
-¿Y Weasley?  
Una sensación tremendamente dolorosa volvió a invadirme, la desesperación en los minutos que Harry estuvo entre mis brazos sin signos de reacción habían mitigado el dolor por la muerte de Ron. Pero ahora las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos de nuevo y mi varita tembló en el preciso instante en que hacía que Draco se posara sobre la mesa. Todo su cuerpo cayó abruptamente sobre la mesa de Slytherin.  
-¡Ay¿Acaso quieres matar….?  
- Murió.  
-¿Qué!  
-Justo después de encontrarnos, Bellatrix….  
No pude continuar, aparté la vista de él para intentar ocultarle mi llanto.  
-Lo siento, de veras.  
Con un esfuerzo tremendo alargó su mano hacia mí, hasta ese simple gesto parecía maltratar todo su cuerpo. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me la apretó en signo de sentimiento. Al levantar la mirada vi cierta determinación en su cara.  
-Estás perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso Hermione, Harry está ahí fuera y te necesita. Oí que te pidió que no lo siguieras pero debes hacerlo. Escúchame Hermione. Voldemort tiene preparado un conjuro muy poderoso, por lo poco que sé pretende invocar a Salazar, y eso sería terrible. Ambos unidos no dejarían un solo muggle ni sangre sucia sobre la tierra.  
Un acceso de tos le impidió continuar ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Aproveché para preguntarle ¿Cómo sabías que era en el bosque? Intentó mostrarme su típica sonrisa Malfoy pero esta vez las fuerzas no le permitieron ni eso, verlo tan desvalido me inspiró mucha ternura y sentimientos que nunca pensé llegar a tener hacia Draco.  
-Debes descansar, no te muevas de aquí.  
-Ni que pudiera. Pero escúchame Hermione, es importante. Hay algo con lo que Voldemort cuenta, algo que Harry aún no sabe y tiene que aprender antes de poder terminar con él. Creo que nadie puede ayudarle en eso porque hace tiempo que lo tiene delante de sí y aun no lo reconoció. Tienes que darte prisa, si alguien puede ayudarlo, esa eres tú.  
Parecía querer decirme algo más pero su cuerpo no aguanto y cayó desmayado por los esfuerzos. Tenía heridas que sangraban y parecía haber soportado infinidad de cruciatus a juzgar por la tensión de su cuerpo. Conjuré una manta y una almohada y dejándolo lo más cómodo que pude salí disparada hacia el bosque. La última información que con tanta dificultad me había proporcionado daba vueltas en mi mente. No tenía ni idea de que tendría que aprender Harry aún pero si había una sola posibilidad de que mi ayuda le sirviera de algo no lo dejaría enfrentar solo el peligro, así mi vida fuera en el empeño.

Y ahora porqué sonríes? Los ojos se te iluminaron…  
-Bueno incluso entre los malos momentos o en los más difíciles puedes encontrar un rayo de esperanza, afortunadamente.  
- ¿Y cuál fue el que recordaste?  
-El primer beso que me dio Hermione.  
-Vaya amigos, en mitad de una batalla y así se ponen a celebrar mi muerte.  
-¡No digas eso Ronald! A veces tienes un pésimo gusto gastando bromas. Si no fuera porque apenas si te haría cosquillas ahora mismo te pegaría un puñetazo.  
-Bueno- adoptó una cara de "niño bueno"- al menos he conseguido que tu cara cambie, ya deberías de ir bajando a ocupar tu sitio en la ceremonia y esperar a Hermione y tantos malos recuerdos no deben de ser buenos. Tienes la cara de un muerto.  
-¡Ves! Otra vez lo hiciste, mejor será que te calles Ron.  
-¿Y qué fue lo que dije esta vez?...

Volví a mirar por la ventana, más allá del velador montado para la ceremonia donde todos los invitados comenzaban a agruparse, podía divisarse el bosque, ese bosque que tantas veces marcó mi vida: en primero cuando fuimos con Hagrid a buscar al unicornio; en nuestro segundo año, el encuentro con Aragog; en tercero cuando encontré a Sirius y realicé mi primer patronus corpóreo precisamente para salvarnos a él, a Hermione y a mí… Esas fueron las primeras veces que ese bosque marcara mi vida pero no la última ni la más importante.

Mientras corría hacia lo más profundo del bosque desde donde la voz de Voldemort me llamaba, una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos invadían mi alma. Otra vez tendría que enfrentarme a él pero según Dumbledore aún no estaba preparado para poder derrotarlo definitivamente, aún me falta "algo", y sin embargo seguía corriendo a enfrentarlo, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. ¿Qué buscaba en el bosque¿Dónde estaba el resto? Sólo a Draco y Lucius habíamos hallado en nuestro camino¿qué fue de los demás… compañeros, profesores, de Dumbledore?  
Paré unos segundos a respirar y llevé mis dedos a mis labios. ¿Tan confusa estaba Hermione para hacer aquello? Cerré los ojos y recordé su beso. Sé que lo sentí real, sé que puso el corazón en él, pero recuerdo dudar de que en aquel momento ella hubiera estado pensando en mí, dudé de que aquel beso fuera para mí. Una llamada apremiante resonó en mi mente y advertí que no solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, sino que estaba ofreciendo a mi enemigo demasiada información, aunque creí que a esas alturas de la batalla eso no tendría ninguna importancia.  
Llegué a un claro, no sé en que lugar del bosque pues nunca había llegado tan adentro, mis piernas parecieron en ese momento atadas por el Locomotor mortis y no pude avanzar ni un paso más. De pronto, una luz apareció sobre mí iluminando el bosque como si el día hubiera llegado en mitad de la noche, y con ello mis piernas volvieron a responder, el efecto del maleficio había sido anulado. Avancé algunos pasos y miré a mí alrededor varita en mano. Lo que vi me hizo pensar que una situación similar ya la había vivido años antes, no me espera algo así. Separados bastantes metro de diámetro un círculo de mortífagos me iba rodeando, cerrando filas en torno a mí. Ya no era el crío de catorce años que una vez se vio así rodeado pero tampoco la situación actual era igual a la de tres años atrás, éste circulo era mayor a pesar de todas las bajas ocasionadas a ese bando por la Orden, tanto en esta batalla como en los años anteriores. Sabía que nada me harían hasta que se personara su Señor, el cual debía estar muy cerca, podía sentir su presencia, su aura atrayentemente negra. Aguardé. Voldemort llegó al círculo de frente, pude ver como algunos mortífagos se retiraban para dejarlo penetrar. Se colocó frente a mí a distancia de duelo.

-Volvemos a vernos Potter.

Las palabras salían de su boca sin que hubiera signos de movimiento en sus inexistentes labios. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes como siempre parecían velados por algún sentimiento. ¿Era posible que algo parecido a la tristeza pudiera morar en Voldemort? Y en todo caso… ¿a qué era debida? Debería sentirse triunfante pero no mostraba tal expresión.  
-No deberías perder el tiempo con esa clase de pensamientos Harry, y menos ahora. Nada ha cambiado en mí aunque lo pienses, sin embargo tú….  
-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Me molestaba, siempre me molestaron, esas charlas aparentemente amigables que Voldemort tanto gustaba de mantener antes de nuestros enfrentamientos y que aunque no podía entender ni aceptar, acabé resignado a soportarlas y aprendiendo a escuchar. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de su poder, era tanta su soberbia, que una y otra vez que nos enfrentábamos intentaba humillarme al máximo frente a sus vasallos. Pero parecía que nunca fuera a escarmentar porque con ello sólo lograba que obtuviera información importante y, por mucho que disfrutara infligiéndome la humillación, siempre era un riesgo añadido para él el darme tiempo. En cierto modo me relajé, tenía que controlar mis nervios y poner atención.

-¿No lo has sentido? El poder que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado mantener oculto durante años, ésta noche se ha liberado. No sólo has cometido tu primer asesinato Harry, sino que haciéndolo has disfrutado.  
-¡NO SOY COMO VOSOTROS! -grité- No soy ningún asesino. Solo defendía nuestras vidas.

-No te equivoques Harry, ella estaba exhausta, nada podría hacer ya contra ti. Vengabas la muerte de tu amigo, y eso… te acerca a mí.  
-¡NUNCA!  
-¿Nunca? Verás la situación es…. ¡Baja tu varita Potter! Ya tendremos tiempo de luchar más tarde, esto es una conversación civilizada. ¿No querrás parecer mal educado verdad?- Del círculo de mortífagos se escucharon risas- Te ofrecería un té si pudiera pero… creo que no sea el momento más adecuado.- Más risas a mi alrededor…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La poción ha hecho efecto, ha calmado la ansiedad pero no evita que siga recordando, solo mitiga el daño que los recuerdos producen. Tal vez sea el destino en este día que toda nuestra historia tenga que ser recordada. ¿Cómo estará Harry¿También lo recordará?

Al salir del castillo no sabía a dónde dirigirme. Invoqué el hechizo orientador y lo modifiqué para que en vez de señalar al norte indicara la situación de mi amor. Con esto me aseguraba que llegaría junto a él y no a otro lugar puesto que no dejaría de señalar hacia el objeto de mi corazón. Ya me había retrasado demasiado.

CONTINUARA...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ivonne91. Muchas gracias aqui esta otro capitulo para que vean como sigue la historia, el merito claro esta de de Nigriv, pero la que la inspiro pues fue mi hermanita asi que muchas gracias.

Nigriv, antes que nada muchas gracias, por los consejos me has servido bastante. Y pues que te puedo decir a ti. Tu lo sabes asi que...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III

-Como te iba diciendo… El motivo por el cual estamos aquí esta noche, es el terreno que estás pisando. Si bajas la mirada verás que desde el mismo instante en que me coloqué frente a ti dentro del círculo, unas marcas aparecieron en el suelo. Esas marcas y runas solo se muestran si el heredero de Slytherin se posa sobre ellas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no las veía… Mientras estuve en Hogwarts venía mucho a este lugar, lo encontré un día por casualidad o tal vez fuera por algo que me impulsó a llegar hasta aquí, pero fue gracias a eso que supe de mi herencia y de todo aquello que podría lograr y lo poderoso que llegaría a ser. Fue aquí que el espíritu de Salazar me transmitió muchas de sus enseñanzas. Sí Potter, el fue mi verdadero mentor y no ese viejo loco de Dumbledore como pretendía. Fue aquí donde tuve conocimiento de que llegado el momento podría invocar al gran Salazar y entonces él retornaría a la vida para juntos lograr lo que por separado ninguno pudimos. Pero para ello necesitaba al resto de herederos y, desgraciadamente, en mis primeros años de poder, la mitad de ellos aún no habían nacido. ¿Sabes a quienes me refiero Potter?

Cada vez me ponía más nervioso a pesar de saber que toda ésta información me sería esencial en breves momentos, pero mi sangre hervía de nervios contenidos. No sabía nada del resto de los nuestros y según el estado de Dumbledore y como definió Voldemort su situación, mi perdida de tiempo podía resultar básica para salvar sus vidas. Esa idea me impacientaba. De mala gana contesté porque Voldemort mantenía silencio, mirándome mientras parecía esperar una respuesta que no necesitaba escuchar de mi boca. Una vez más tuve que admitir en voz alta mi ignorancia ante él y sus seguidores.

-No Tom – sus ojos echaron chispas ante el insulto premeditado de llamarlo por su nombre muggle y su mano se crispó sobre su varita. No reaccioné, sabía que podía controlarse la rabia y que un pequeño insulto no lo haría desistir de su plan. Disfruté viendo la enorme crispación en su cara ante tal nimiedad.- Pero tampoco creo que me importe.  
-OH Potter, claro que te importa, o mejor dicho, te importará porque aún no he acabado la historia… Parece ser que aún no has identificado a los herederos del poder que restan. Claro, desde que supiste de mí en la Cámara y de mi ascendencia sospechaste que tú mismo podías ser el heredero de Gryffindor, pero eso fue algo que Dumbledore nunca te confirmó. El loco siempre tan enigmático… debería de tenerte mejor informado Harry, "el saber es poder" en la mayoría de los casos. ¿De verdad que ni una sola vez pensaste en los otros dos? Bueno ahora podrás saberlo. Como ves, yo sería mejor mentor para ti que Dumbledore. Me gusta que los míos estén lo suficientemente informados para aquello que les encomiendo; pero no divaguemos, veo que cada vez te impacientas más Potter, que no se diga que los esfuerzos de Severus no tuvieron fruto….

Tensé hasta el más mínimo músculo de mi cuerpo y temblé… Si por fin Voldemort había descubierto el doble juego de Snape el cual había permanecido oculto hasta aquella tarde¿qué más me esperaría por saber? Permanecí callado en espera de que quisiera continuar.

-Y llegamos al momento clave, o casi. Para invocar la presencia de Salazar es necesario que los cuatro herederos ingresen al círculo. Creo que los dos principales ya estamos presentes…

Una sonrisa macabra se perfiló en su boca.

-¿Y los otros dos?  
-Bueno, aquí traigo al tercero. "Accio Dumbledore".

En pocos segundos el cuerpo de Dumbledore apareció volando y llegó hasta nosotros por encima de las cabezas de los mortífagos que nos circundaban. Voldemort hizo que su cuerpo se posara dentro del círculo de Slytherin algo más atrás de mí.  
-Presupongo que aún vive puesto que es necesario en tu conjuro. ¿Qué ha sido de todos los demás?  
-Pues, podría decirse que están casi muertos, al menos la mayoría. Algunos de tus compañeros más pequeños tendrán la oportunidad de elegir entre la muerte o unirse a mí. Pero por ahora y hasta el final de esta batalla, la palabra "muerte" es lo más cercano a definir su estado. No puedes hacer nada por ellos, ahora tienes un asunto más importante al que atender.  
-Y si realmente yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor ¿Cuál de ellos es Dumbledore?  
-Me decepcionas Potter, esta noche pareces más lento que nunca en tus razonamientos. Evidentemente él es el de Ravenclaw¿qué no es un claro ejemplo de sapiencia?  
-Y bien¿por qué no invocaste al de Hufflepuff¿O acaso ya está presente en el círculo de tus vasallos?  
-No te preocupes, no anda nada lejos y no tendré que molestarme en llamarlo, ya otro se encargó por mí de que acudiera. Y su presencia, voluntariamente aceptada, hará más eficaz el conjuro.

No sabía qué pensar, en verdad esta noche estaba demasiado lento, en todo… ¿Por qué no había hablado en serio de esto con Hermione? Seguro que ella lo habría pensado mil veces y tendría una idea sobre la posible identidad de los herederos. Si al menos supiera quien era el cuarto heredero podría saber si estaba a mí favor o en mi contra. Aunque fuera un Hufflepuff leal, no podía saber a qué lado habría otorgado su lealtad sin ni siquiera conocer su nombre.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Era una pena no poder aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, más de un año atrás los tres habíamos aprendido ha hacerlo a pesar de no tener la edad ni poseer licencia para hacerlo. Si eso fuera posible de hacer en un instante estaría junto a él.  
No sé cómo, no invoqué el poder, pero tan sólo con pensarlo el hechizo cobró vida propia y sin entender cómo pudo ser posible me vi desapareciendo y apareciéndome en otro lugar. Un círculo frío y tétrico en el bosque, frente a Harry.  
Apenas pude ver lo que me rodeaba, sólo distinguí a Dumbledore en el suelo tras él. La tensión en su cara y la sorpresa ante mi aparición fue suprema. Nunca antes vi una expresión igual en la cara de Harry. Parece que había llegado a tiempo, estaba vivo, con todo su poder, tal como lo vi en el hall antes de que marchara.

-¿Hermione¡No puede ser¡Tú no!

No comprendí sus palabras….

-Te pedí que no me siguieras….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Ves Potter, te dije que vendría voluntariamente. Los Gryffindors sois tan predecibles….

Al oír su voz Hermione se giró para por primera vez en su vida ver a Voldemort de frente. Ya antes había estado muy cerca de él pero nunca llegó a mirarlo a los ojos. Desde su situación entre ambos comenzó a andar de espaldas hacia mí. Al llegar a mi posición la aparte con el brazo y la puse tras de mí. Su cara estaba descompuesta pero a pesar del shock que le causó la presencia de Voldemort, consiguió sobreponerse y llegar hasta mí. Sentía su mano asiéndome la túnica por la espalda, temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo transmitía cierta seguridad y confianza. Sé que era fuerte, pero nunca imaginé que su reacción fuera así. Con su contacto advertí que en verdad había acudido allí libremente, saber que ninguna Imperios la a obligaba no me tranquilizó.

-Escucha atentamente- le previne.

-Ha llegado el momento, ahora si que estamos todos. Afortunadamente para ti Potter, o para mí, ella te apoyará en lo que decidas no por nada representa la lealtad. Y Dumbledore, no podrá ayudarte con sus consejos, así que tendrá que ser tu valor el que decida vuestros destinos. Llegados a este punto tienes dos opciones; oponerte a mis deseos, con todas sus consecuencias, o… terminar lo que empezaste con Bellatrix y dejar que el poder Slytherin que de pequeño me robaste corra libremente por tus venas. Esto te uniría a mí y juntos invocaríamos a Salazar.

Hermione apretó su puño en mi espalda.

-Sabes que nunca me uniré a ti. Y tenemos un destino que cumplir, inevitable, lo sabes.  
-Sí, la profecía. Ninguno sobrevivirá mientras el otro viva. ¡Cierto, pero no quiere decir que éste sea el momento de que se cumpla Harry. Si te unes a mí puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviéramos a enfrentarnos a duelo de muerte, y mucho poder se te sería dado.  
-Nunca me importó el poder, tampoco ahora.  
-¿Seguro¿Qué piensa esa parte oscura que pugna por salir de tu interior? Puedo ver tu lucha interna aunque intentes negarlo, la tentación es grande a pesar de que la sangre de Godric es muy pura en ti. Doblemente pura por si aún no lo sabías Harry… Qué lástima, podríamos hacer grandes cosas Harry. Tú, yo y Salazar juntos, seríamos invencibles.  
-No me convencerás. ¡Nunca!. Antes muerto.  
-Bien, pues ésta fue tu última oportunidad.  
-Déjala que se vaya, nada conseguirás de ella sin mí.  
-¿Dejarla ir Potter¿Acaso yo la retengo¿Por qué no le preguntas qué es lo que hace aquí¿Por qué vino sin ser llamada?  
-Hermione- le dije mirándola de reojo sin perder toda la atención de Voldemort, el círculo de mortífagos me pareció tan atento a la situación como nosotros- ¿porqué lo hiciste?  
-Lo siento Harry, no podía dejarte solo. Sé que puedo ayudarte.  
-Quiero que te vayas, si es que es posible-le dije con apenas voz.  
-Pero es que eso no es posible Potter. Una vez los cuatro herederos pisan el círculo de Slytherin, éste se sella mágicamente y ninguno de ellos saldrá de él a no ser que se ponga término al proceso.  
Pon atención Harry, mis mortífagos empezaron a entonar el cántico que convoca a Salazar, mientras tú te preocupas por la vida de una inútil sangre sucia ellos siguen con el plan. Helga nunca debió de ser muy inteligente para permitir que su legado recayera en alguien así…

Me sorprendió escuchar a mi espalda la voz de Hermione, aunque nerviosa y temerosa replicó con voz firme:

-¿Acaso lo fue más Salazar cuando su heredero también desciende de muggles?

Creí que esta vez no se contendría, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia Hermione. La cubrí con mi cuerpo y también yo alcé mi varita. Temblaba. Tras una breve expresión de impotencia en su cara Voldemort no atacó y eso que puedo asegurar que las palabras de Hermione le habían causado la mayor humillación de toda su existencia.  
-¡Harías bien en no interrumpirnos niña estúpida! Una grosería más y antes de que te percates estarás peor que Dumbledore. Para nada me eres ya útil una vez sellado el círculo, podría matarte y nada se vería alterado.  
Ahora sí podía escuchar las voces a nuestro alrededor, parecían repetir un mismo cántico elevando la voz al final de cada grupo de versos. Las marcas grabadas a fuego en el suelo parecían cobrar vida, la tierra se estremeció bajo nuestros pies. Voldemort parecía ausente y concentrado en algo más allá que nosotros, como si se permitiera el ignorarnos pensando que nada le podríamos hacer. La situación se hacía insostenible y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía de hacer. Perdido en mis pensamientos escuché unos susurros de Hermione.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Harry tienes que esforzarte. Eso que Dumbledore dijo que tendrías que aprender por ti mismo, algo que aún desconoces… No se cómo pero Draco puso sus últimas fuerzas en hablarme acerca de ello. Dijo que hace tiempo que lo tienes delante de ti pero que aún no lo reconociste Harry, también me dijo que si alguien podía ayudarte en eso era yo, por eso vine. Piensa, no puede tratarse de ningún hechizo, debe de ser algo distinto.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, alentarlo a buscar entre sus recuerdos algún indicio de aquello que teniéndolo ante sí aún no hubiera descubierto. Algo me lo impidió, nos pilló a ambos desprevenidos.

-¡CRUCIO! se oyó la voz de Voldemort.

Harry lanzó un Protego pero el impacto de la maldición fue tan fuerte que supero su protección y me alcanzó. Miles de agujas incandescentes penetraron mi ser, nunca sentí mayor dolor que aquel, mi cuerpo agotado por la lucha apenas si podía soportarlo. Fueron segundos de tortura pero en ellos pude sentir toda la furia de Voldemort.

-Te advertí que cerraras la boca. La próxima vez no tendré consideración alguna. E intentad mostrar algo de respeto, el gran Salazar está llegando.

Cuando dejó de aplicarme la cruciatus mis piernas no soportaron por más mi peso y caí al suelo derrumbada. Harry se acercó a mí con cara preocupada y achacándose junto a mí me dijo pasando su mano tiernamente sobre mi frente…

-No te mueves, su cruciatus es tremenda, lo sé. Algo que dijiste lo sobresaltó excesivamente, pude sentirlo a través de la cicatriz. No quiero que te arriesgues Hermione, creo que no podría….

A pesar del dolor un sentimiento cálido procedente de Harry invadió mi espíritu mientras lo escuchaba. No sabía definirlo pues era parecido a lo que yo sentía hacia él pero en todo este tiempo desde que yo lo descubriera nunca me dio la sensación de que fuera correspondido. Algo lo interrumpió…  
Ésta vez Harry reaccionó a tiempo. Cuando Voldemort atacó él ya había conjurado su campo protector y la maldición rebotó sobre el escudo saliendo disparada a nuestra izquierda donde alcanzó a un mortífago del círculo que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. El resto de ellos seguían con su cántico y algo semi-corpóreo parecía comenzar a tomar forma dentro del círculo de Slytherin.

-Quién juega con fuego Potter acaba quemado- dijo con voz rabiosa- y tú comienzas a oler a chamusquina. Necesitamos tu vida para que Salazar pueda poseerla y recobrar todo su poder, eres el único heredero que realmente nos hace falta con vida, pero si es necesario antes de que aprendas de donde es que mana tu poder acabaré contigo y con ella. No lo dudes, una más y ambos estaréis muertos.

Me estremecí de escuchar sus palabras. Si reaccionábamos o intentábamos algo moriríamos en manos de Voldemort y si esperábamos Salazar retornaría a la vida y acabaría con Harry, y luego con el resto… Harry se irguió y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le habló con voz firme.

-Demasiado tarde. No hará falta una vez más. Acabo de comprenderlo y debe de ser cierto porque noto el poder crecer dentro de mí.

A duras penas había conseguido incorporarme y mantenerme sentada. Dándole la espalda a un Voldemort algo pasmado e incrédulo Harry se agachó ante mí y mirándome a los ojos tomó mis manos mientras hablaba. Había mucha paz en su mirada, más aún cuando contrastaba tanto con nuestro alrededor.

-Llevas razón Hermione, lo he tenido delante demasiado tiempo pero no lo advertí. No se trataba de un hechizo, sino de una energía Hermione. La energía que hace dos años le impidió poseer totalmente mi cuerpo en el Ministerio, la misma energía que gracias a ti consiguió traerme de vuelta a la vida tan solo hace unas horas y que a pesar de todo no la comprendí. Esa energía es la que permitirá que acabe con su vida, y esa energía para mí, eres tú Hermione. Mi amor.

Fue entonces cuando adoptó esa expresión iluminada que espero poder ver hoy en su cara, la misma que le vi cuando me reconoció en el baile de Yule. A través de sus manos sentí un poder que lo envolvía y que se extendía a nuestro alrededor. Pero no tuve tiempo ni de alegrarme. La sentencia de muerte que Voldemort nos anunciara venía directa a nosotros. No sé si él escuchó el conjuro, yo solo ví el rayo de luz verde directo a nosotros. Justo cuando rompió el escudo Harry me abrazó tapando totalmente mi cuerpo con el suyo. "Te quiero" murmuró…

El impacto en mi espalda fue tremendo, solo pensaba en proteger a Hermione. Que ironía, cuando descubría la fuente de mi poder era solo para perderlo al momento. Era tarde como siempre, siempre se me hacía tarde. Pensé que el corazón me explotaba. Creía que la maldición asesina provocaba una muerte sin dolor, al menos eso pensábamos la mayoría, porque él único que la había sobrevivido era yo y nunca pude recordar nada aparte del rayo verde y los gritos de mi madre.  
Hubo una fuerte explosión, por un momento la maldición dio sobre mí y pensé que todo había acabado. Recuerdo que a pesar del dolor me aferré aún más a Hermione. Mi cuerpo estaba absorbiendo toda la fuerza que Voldemort pusiera en su hechizo y parecía como si de mí brotará un poder que a modo de antídoto absorbiera el rayo verde y lo fuera sofocando. Supongo que fue cuestión de segundos, aunque para mí fue toda una eternidad. El dolor tan profundo me empujaba a la inconsciencia pero si había una sola oportunidad de salvarla debía de resistir.  
Hermione me contó luego que de todo mi cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse una luz roja-dorada similar a la que producía Fawkes, y que fue esa luz la que absorbió todo el rayo procedente de la maldición. Esa misma luz fue la presunta culpable de la explosión que escuché y de toda la potencia que lanzó al círculo de mortífagos varios metros hacia atrás destrozando su formación. Parece ser que al romper todos ellos su cántico así como la estructura circular la masa informe de energía que hubiera llegado a ser Salazar comenzó a disiparse. Voldemort, también repelido por la fuerza de la explosión, gritó de impotencia.  
"¿Harry?" oí llamarme a Hermione. El dolor había desaparecido casi totalmente y podía decirse que una paz mayor a la que provocaba una Imperios llenaba mi corazón. Entreabrí los ojos y la vi. Lloraba aferrada a mi cuerpo. "Mi amor no te vayas, quédate junto a mí, mi amor". Escuchar esas palabras trajo a mí el recuerdo de otras que quedaron perdidas en mi mente justo tras la muerte de Ron. Aquellas que al despertar en sus brazos no había podido recordar. Eran las mismas… "mi amor, quédate junto a mí". Entonces su beso… sí fue realmente para mí. Siempre pensé que ella amaba a Ron, que ciego estuve a sus sentimientos. Y a los míos…

Me levanté, sus palabras y la certeza de que era correspondido aún aumentó más mi poder. Lo sentí crecer y brotar a mi alrededor al no poder residir todo el en mi cuerpo. Lentamente me dirigí hacia Voldemort. Esta vez era yo quien tenía la certeza de que nada de lo que él hiciera podría dañarme.  
Recuperándose del impacto me enfrentó, pero por primera vez pude ver en su cara el miedo, miedo de mí y de mí poder.

-Hoy va a cumplirse la profecía- le dije- prepárate, será nuestro último duelo o moriré en el intento. Aléjate Hermione.

Sin más preámbulos Voldemort y yo nos cuadramos varitas al frente dispuestos a atacar. Sabía que no esperaría a la cuenta de tres así que puse toda mi atención en leer en su mente cuando sería el momento en que lo lanzaría. A pesar de que acababa de volver a sobrevivir a su Avada , sabía que volvería a usarla contra mí. Era su hechizo más potente, no apostaría por otro. Estaba preparado.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ambos rayos brotaron a la vez de sus varitas, ambos intensamente verdes. La cara de Voldemort reflejaba tensión, miedo y furia; la de Harry… su cara parecía iluminada por el nuevo poder y todo el reflejaba serenidad.  
La presencia de un rayo verde en la varita de Harry me aterró pero no me dio lugar a nada, ambos rayos impactaron y en el centro de ellos apareció algo similar a un guijarro. Recordé lo que Harry nos había contado sobre aquella vez que se enfrentó a Voldemort en el cementerio la noche que murió Cedric. Dios mío¡sus varitas¿Qué pasaría con el Priori incantatem?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando nuestras varitas se conectaron sentí el poder del Priori incantatem, pero esta vez mi hechizo era igual al que conectaba y mi fuerza mucho mayor que la de tres años atrás. Al lanzar la maldición asesina no sabía si sabría realizarla. Esta vez no sentí la furia que con Bellatrix, dudaba que pudiera controlarla, una imperdonable y de origen tan negro…  
Durante mucho rato el guijarro permaneció en el centro de los dos rayos, los dos sostenidos a similar intensidad. Podía notar el nerviosismo de Hermione moviéndose detrás de mí, tenía que ser yo el vencedor, no por mí ni por mi vida, sino por la de ella. Si caía, ella sería la siguiente.  
Debí de relajarme con estos pensamientos, un error que Voldemort no desaprovechó. Imprimió más fuerza a su hechizo y el guijarro comenzó a aproximarse rápidamente hacia mí. Tomé conciencia de ello tarde, como siempre. Mi varita temblaba desenfrenadamente en mi mano, ardía, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Hermione gritó.  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Hermione a mí espalda, pegada a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. No sé lo que hizo pero su poder se sumó al mío, o su cercanía incrementó mi propio poder. Sólo sé que de pronto mi rayo aumentó de intensidad, mi varita dejó de temblar al ser sostenida también por sus manos y el guijarro fue impulsado más allá de la mitad de la conexión. Ésta vez no perdí la concentración, el calor de Hermione me arropaba y supe que junto a ella nada tenía ya que temer. Tanto tiempo tratando de alejarla de los peligros para salvarla y se trataba de todo lo contrario, sólo unidos nos salvaríamos los dos. Menos mal que como en toda situación crítica Hermione supo imponer a su razón.  
En medio de un duelo a muerte, pendiente de la vida de mi amor, lo único que vino a mi mente fue que ella no había respondido directamente a mi declaración. Vagamente, porque toda mi atención estaba volcada en el hechizo, recliné levemente la cabeza y apoyándola sobre su pecho, a la altura de su desenfrenado corazón, le lancé la pregunta que quemaba mis labios… "Hermione¿quieres ser mi esposa?". Su cuerpo dio un respingo, he de admitir que no era el momento de pedir la mano de una chica. "¡Estás loco!" –me gritó- pero su respuesta no me llegó a través de sus labios sino de sus manos. El rayo refulgió y la luz antes verde se tornó dorada, el guijarro cedió y chocó con la punta de la varita de Voldemort. Resistió, intentó contraatacar, pero no tuvo efecto. Poco a poco su varita se fue quemando y gritó aterradoramente. Nuestro rayo por fin impactó en sus manos, abrió los ojos y la varita cayó. Tras su grito desgarrador se hizo el silencio, la luz que parecía iluminar cual sol en plena noche se extinguió y el suelo tembló bajo nuestros pies. Voldemort cayó al suelo cual piedra pesada.  
Manteníamos aún la varita entre las manos cuando un quejido de dolor brotó de los labios de Hermione. Me volví justo a tiempo de sostenerla entre mis brazos.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella me mostró sus manos, estaban totalmente quemadas. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle aquello, yo sostenía la varita, ella sólo rodeaba mis propias manos ilesas.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamé- ¿cómo pudiste resistir en estas condiciones?  
-No te preocupes Harry, esto no es nada, cicatrizará….

La abracé. La abracé como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie.

Continuara...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hola una vez mas muchas gracias por los reviews este es el penultimo capitulo, es quiere decir que ya solo queda uno, asi que solo les recomiendo que disfruten, que es muy lindo est fic.

Ivy91, bueno aqui lo tienes un nuevo capitulo disfrutalo en grande. Besos.

MarcyLB, pense en algun momento que no se entenderia la mescla del pasado con el presente, me alegra saber que no fue asi, Por cierto la historia es de Nigriv, no podemos restarle merito, se que a ella le encatara ver tus palabras. Muchos besos. A mi tambien me encanta la pareja, lastima que JK no opine lo mismo. Pero aun asi gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO IV

-Mamá, ahora sí, ponme el velo. Ya arreglé mi maquillaje-le dije animada.  
-Hija, cualquiera diría que hasta hace un momento estabas tan deprimida. ¡Y el día de tu boda! Esa poción debe de hacer milagros…  
-No mamá, no los hace. Ésta ha sido una hora muy larga y triste pero ya ha pasado. No he podido borrar mis recuerdos pero ya Harry debe estar esperándome en el altar. Es hora de comenzar a pensar en la felicidad.

Con delicadeza y todo su cariño mamá afianzó el velo en mi pelo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Todavía aquí Potter?  
-¡Draco¿no deberías estar abajo?  
-Sí, esperando a un novio que por su retraso parece que se esté arrepintiendo.  
-¿No dirás que Hermione ya bajó? No me lo perdonaría. Llego tarde, siempre llego tarde. ¿Qué nunca aprenderé?...

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ron.

-Peinaté anda, no lograrás mucho pero dejaste tu pelo peor que nunca- me dijo.  
-Párala Ron, ve a verla y retenla unos minutos.  
-Déjalo Weasley. Ya me encargo.

Draco salió por la puerta tan rápido como había llegado.

-"Dejalo Weasley"- le remedó Ron- ¿Cómo admitiste ese padrino?  
-Bueno, nuestra mejor opción se negó a ello ¿no? A ver qué recuerde cual fue su excusa…. Ah! Sí, porque es un fantasma. Además algo cambió aquel día, mucho de lo que se consiguió también fue gracias a Draco y Hermione puso mucho empeño en que fuera él. Sólo lo hice por complacerla.

Ron gruñó.

-Además no creo que la otra opción te hubiera gustado mucho más que ésta….ç  
-¿Quién te propuso?  
- Krum.  
-¿Krum¡¿Pero que doxy le picó a Hermione!  
-En fin, es otra de las razones porque las que preferí a Draco. Hubiera sido demasiado para mí soportar a los reporteros cada vez que él y yo nos enfrentáramos luchando por la snitch. Ya sabes más de una vez la hubieran comparado con Hermione y más siendo él el padrino de boda. Estoy seguro que nos hubiera dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.  
Pero vamos, deben de estar esperándonos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Se puede?  
-¡Draco¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Y Harry?  
-Tarde, como siempre. Se supone que no debía decírtelo, que tenía que entretenerte un poco para darle tiempo, pero ya sabes, aún no lo soporto del todo. –Una medio mueca apareció en su cara.  
-Draco…  
-Te ves muy hermosa Hermione. ¿De verdad no reconsiderarías mi propuesta?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
-¡Draco¡Mi madre!

-Ehm, creo que mejor esperaré fuera.  
Mamá salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
-Sabes Draco que te aprecio mucho, gracias a ti hoy tengo todo lo que siempre deseé y por ello te debo mucho. Pero en ese sentido sabes que no puedes competir con Harry.  
-Ni en ese, ni en ninguno- dijo con voz algo triste.

Cuando desperté en la enfermería fue ella la que estaba a mi lado. Mandam Prince fue una de las que acabó bastante maltrecha en la batalla y entre Dumbledore y algunos de los alumnos más aventajados en pociones y herbologia se habían encargado de intentar recuperarnos a todos. Según me dijo Harry ella se negó a separarse de mí durante los días que estuve inconsciente.  
He de reconocer que siempre lo envidié, pero no fue por su fama como pensaban la mayoría de mis compañeros. Yo, Draco Malfoy, podía tener a quién quisiera y cuando quisiera. Si siempre lo envidié fue porque impidió que consiguiera lo que más quería, porque desde que nos conocimos, ella siempre se decantó por él. Derrotado y despechado por primera vez en mi vida me limité a insultarla una y otra vez en lugar de tratar de conquistarla. Pero entonces yo aún era arrogante- bueno, mucho más de lo que sigo siendo- y una sangre sucia no era digna de un Malfoy. Cuando supe que ella era la heredera de Helga Hufflepuff todo el daño estaba causado.  
Fue por ella que me negué a seguir los pasos de mi padre, por ella que me revelé ante él aquel verano, por ella que me uní a la Orden y a Dumbledore, por ella que casi muero en la batalla y por ella que el duelo con mi padre llegó a ser a muerte. Pero también fue por ella que puse todo mi empeño en sobrevivir, sólo para que al poco tiempo de volver en sí deseara haber muerto sin conocer la noticia de que se casaba.  
Un día en la enfermería le conté la historia, el cómo y el porqué sabía tanto y desde cuanto tiempo atrás lo había sabido. Al llegar al final de la historia, recordando cuando me recogió de la puerta del hall tras el duelo con mi padre, de sus ojos vi brotar lágrimas, al escuchar de mis labios como yo mismo había renunciado a mis sentimientos empujándola a cumplir su destino en pos de Harry.  
Todos los que conocíamos el secreto del poder de Potter juramos no revelarlo a ninguno de los dos. Sólo tendría efecto si, como antaño, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se dieran cuentan de su amor. Hice lo único que pude y lo que creí mejor, perdí a la que hasta hoy he considerado mi verdadero amor, a la única mujer de todas entre las que busqué que sin nada más que su amistad llegó a tocar mi corazón. Pero aquel día gane a la amiga, a la única amiga que me acepta como soy.  
Nunca se lo he dicho pero la última noche que pasé en la enfermería pude sentir como se acercó a mí cama a ver si dormía cuando una pesadilla me asaltó. Permaneció a mi lado tomando mi mano hasta que logró que me calmara. En medio de mi semi vigilia pronuncié su nombre. Ya clamado se retiró de mi lado, no sin antes dejar un leve beso sobre mis labios. Esa fue mi recompensa y nunca le revelaré que en ese momento estaba despierto.

-Draco¿No me ofreces el brazo¡Vaya padrino que me he buscado!  
-Bueno, evidentemente sólo acepté por tu insistencia.  
-Ya, ya. Tendréis que empezar a llevaros bien Draco. Te lo pido de corazón.  
-Y es por ti que sólo lo hago- me dijo inclinándose ante mí con una reverencia. Venga, déjame bajarte el ¿velo? – es un invento muggle pero la hace realmente hermosa- Déjame ser el último que te mire a los ojos antes que lo haga Harry.

Una sonrisa velada de tristeza apareció en su cara por un breve instante. Entonces me tomó del brazo y me acompañó hasta el hall para entregarme a mí padre.

-Dale un poco de tiempo papá. Draco debe de llegar junto a Harry antes de que haga mi entrada.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Debería de ser yo quién estuviera al lado de Harry y no ese maldito Malfoy. Pero claro tal vez si yo estuviera ahí nuestro mundo sería distinto. Para mí lo es, pero básicamente ha cambiado muy poco, simplemente fui yo quién cambie "de estado".  
Todos estábamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa aquel día y no me arrepiento, nunca lo haré, de haberme interpuesto entre ellos y aquel rayo. No sólo salvé la vida de mis amigos sino que ayudé a que terminaran con él.  
Harry sabía desde años atrás que yo quería a Hermione y creo que por eso nunca antes le prestó atención como algo más que a una amiga. Pero a mí nadie me contó el gran secreto que se ocultaba entre ellos dos y no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llego a morir. Prefiero no pensarlo pero creo que ese era mi destino.  
Draco en realidad se ha ganado el afecto de Mione y creo que el de Harry también, sólo que Malfoy es tan orgulloso que nunca reconocerá que Harry no tiene rival, y que ni siquiera el último de los Malfoy puede alcanzarlo. Sé que Harry le ha perdonado todas las maldades que les hizo de niños, pero Harry casia sus veinte años ha madurado, Malfoy aún no. Voy a divertirme bastante con sus tontas peleas hasta que Draco madure y acepte a Harry como debe ser.  
Lo que no soporto es que mi hermana esté colada hasta los huesos por él, más incluso de lo que estuvo por Harry sospecho, porque ya no es un amor adolescente el que siente hacia Malfoy. Además al ser la primera dama de Hermione tiene la condición perfecta para estar todo el día ligada al padrino. Hoy esta más hermosa que nunca… Cómo ese depravado le ponga una mano más debajo de lo que debe bailando….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Al fin, ahí llegan, todos aquí esperándolo y él a saber dónde andaba. Llega corriendo, como tantas veces lo ví entrar en nuestra sala común tras una de su aventuras. Ron llega tras él, como siempre, a su espalda. Sintió que sus ojos se velaban con un asomo de lágrimas al recordar el sacrificio de su hermano.  
¿Y Draco? Movió las manos nerviosa retorciéndolas sobre el adorno floral que portaban, tulipanes de rabo largo, una flor apreciada por Hermione.  
Aquí llega, su paso rápido pero tranquilo, siempre guardando el tipo. Es un Malfoy, la elegancia y la rectitud de comportamiento ante todo. Se acerca a Harry y le habla, supongo que avisándole de la llegada inminente de Hermione. No se dan el típico abrazo entre novio y padrino, no, su gesto parece más íntimo aún. Tomando sus antebrazos con sus manos los dejan unidos paralelamente, en qué momento fue que adoptaron ese gesto nadie lo sabe. Se miran a los ojos y aunque sus caras se mantienen serias, sus ojos se sonríen. Unas de las pocas veces que los veo tan amigables. El amor lo puede todo y el que ellos sientes por Hermione ha logrado lo impensable, Harry y Draco unidos.  
Debo retirar la vista de él, situada enfrente estoy tan embelesada mirándole que ni siquiera me he percatado que la madre de Hermione ya se ha situado a mí lado. La novia debe de estar llegando. Duele pensar que la quiera tanto. Sé que siempre será su amor, pero espero que algún día advierta que mi amor será para él tan bueno o mejor como hubiera sido el de ella. Ésta vez no me rendiré, no dejaré que se me escape como Harry.  
Sin poder evitarlo unas imágenes acudieron a su mente….

Luna, Dean y yo llevábamos a los más pequeños hacia el cuarto de los requerimientos, el cual se había acordado acondicionar como una especie de refugio con extra de conjuros y protección para ellos. Allí estarían a salvo y lobby y Winki los atenderían.  
Casi llegando a la séptima planta Mc Donald nos interrumpió el paso. Era una chica de cuarto de Slytherin de la que apenas sabía nada, sólo que se había negado a ayudar, lo cual la inclinaba más hacia el lado enemigo. Pero yo no soy de las que ataco sin razón. Me paré ante ella, ya era algo que no empuñara su varita.

-Pensaba que estarías en tu sala común, con tus compañeros.  
- Yo….- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.  
-¿Qué quieres Natali¿Qué buscas de los más pequeños?  
-Nada Ginny, solo quiero…. Ayudar- musitó.  
-¿Y porqué no te ofreciste antes?  
-No podía Ginny, no delante de ellos. Pero yo no así, quiero ayudaros al menos en esto.  
-¿Y porqué acudes a nosotros?  
-Quiero quedarme con ellos, necesitarán a alguien que los cuide ¿no?  
-Ya tenemos a dos elfos libres que los van a cuidar y defender. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero estarías mejor entre los tuyos.  
-No puedo volver allí Ginny. Tenéis que saber lo que ocurre en nuestra sala, por eso también es que te busqué.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Draco, su vida corre peligro. La consigna entre los Slytherin es acabar con su vida y a ser posible con la de Potter. Habéis mandado a la víctima a vigilar a sus verdugos y yo… Yo no puedo participar en eso, ni mirar como hace el resto.  
-Está bien Natali, solo por esto confiaré en ti pero te advierto, si haces algo contra los pequeños conocerás el poder de un elfo.  
-Nada les pasará si está en mi mano Ginny, te lo prometo. Pero por favor, ve a ayudar a Draco…

Al dejarla con los niños me gritó "Dark Lord es la contraseña". Corriendo llegamos a las mazmorras. No sé como Luna descubrió la puerta de entrada a la Sala común pero gracias a la contraseña pudimos entrar. Una sala toda en verde y plata tremendamente fría se nos mostró. En nada más me fijé a pesar de ser seguramente una de las pocas Gryffindor que alguna vez la vieran.  
Al fondo dos grupos separados, algunos a mí izquierda miraban desconcertados lo que ocurría al otro lado. Allí estaba Parkinson rodeada por otros cuantos y apuntando con su varita directamente al corazón de un Malfoy desarmado y atrapado entre los potentes brazos de Crabbe y Goile. La sala estaba muy ajada con claros signos de una cruda batalla. Draco ya tenía mal aspecto y el resto de nuestros compañeros del DA. Estaban por el suelo aparentemente inconscientes. Pansy ni se enteró de nuestra llegada, tan entusiasmada en torturar a Draco. Cuando oímos su Crucio los tres reaccionamos igual. Tres Expeliarmus impactaron sobre ella al mismo tiempo y cayó desmayada al suelo. No pudimos evitar los primeros efectos de la maldición sobre Draco, pero él la soportó sin ni siquiera un quejido en sus labios. Crabbe y Goile no tuvieron tiempo de empuñar sus varitas antes de que los petrificáramos. Al soltarlo, Malfoy se tambaleó, me adelanté para sostenerlo en mis brazos.  
-No deberías estar aquí Weasley.  
-¿Ah no¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no llegamos?...  
-Sé cuidarme solo.  
-Sí claro, acorralado y desarmado… Pero veo que ni siquiera una imperdonable es capaz de rebajar tu arrogancia Malfoy.  
-Y mucho menos ante ningún Weasley. ¡No quiero tener que deberos nada!  
-Y nada te pediré Malfoy ¡nunca!-

Una punzada de desprecio apuñaló mi corazón y deliberadamente lo dejé caer de entre mis brazos.

-Dean, Luna, deberíamos estar cubriendo el pasillo del séptimo. Vámonos aquí solo quedan serpientes venenosas.

Con una mirada de odio abandonamos la sala de Slytherin directos a nuestra misión.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Hermione?

Silencio...

-¿Eres tú?

Alguien se movió incómoda en la silla. Aún estaba demasiado débil a pesar de ser mi tercer día en cama tras recuperar la conciencia al cuarto de la batalla.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?  
-No soy Hermione- dijo su voz.  
-Uhmm Weasley- recuerdo que dije con un desprecio que no pretendí ¿Cuándo aprendería a controlar ciertas ideas erróneas inculcadas en mi educación?  
-Mira Malfoy, no estoy aquí por mi gusto sino porque Hermione me lo pidió, así que no abuses de tu suerte porque en cualquier momento me voy.

Con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz traté de erguirme sobre los almohadones para con la excusa de tratar de alcanzar un vaso de agua verle la cara, pero estaba tan desvalido aún que ni eso conseguí. Me desplomé de lado sobre la cama. Ginny se acercó a mí con mucho tacto, más del que realmente me merecía viniendo de ella, me reposó de nuevo sobre la cama y me ayudó a acomodarme. Mientras colocaba mis almohadones sentí el olor fresco de su pelo y una especie de calidez me embargó. Cerré los ojos y reposé mi cara en su hombro. No se quejó, ni se retiró. Cuando me dejó recostado antes de que se alejara tomé su brazo.

-Perdona- le susurré mirándole a los ojos. Aunque sorprendida no dejó de replicarme.  
-¿Te burlas?  
-No, lo dije de veras.  
-¿Un Malfoy pidiendo perdón?  
-También un Malfoy se equivoca.  
-Bueno, eso es más de lo que esperaba de ti, aunque no tengas la mejor actitud en ello.  
-No se hizo Hogwarts en un día, pero tal vez si me das una oportunidad pueda llegar a "tolerar" al menos a uno de los Weasley- le dije con voz esperanzada

Nunca reconocería que casi le debía la vida, pero eso unido al hecho de que pasara junto a mí tanto tiempo cuando aún debía pesarle la muerte de su hermano hizo que la viera de otro modo.  
Creo que después de Hermione es la única que me acepta tal como soy. Pero también tiene ese endiablado carácter Weasley que nadie aún ha sofocado. Somos como una bomba muggle cada vez que nos acercamos y sin embargo míranos… Hoy somos el padrino y la primera dama de la boda más sonada del mundo mágico.  
Me muero de ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos en el primer baile… ¡Por Merlín¿De dónde fue que salió ese pensamiento?

Una leve música ha comenzado a sonar. Ahí viene mi amada. La veo acercarse lentamente del brazo de su padre, en la distancia se ve tan bella. Viene oculta tras un velo, no lo esperaba. Llegando a mí le sonrío. Estoy tentado a echar una mirada en sus pensamientos, me gustaría ver que pasa ahora mismo por ellos. La miro a los ojos y me contengo. Sabe que casi lo intento pero que nunca antes lo hice y aunque en estos momentos probablemente lo desee más que nunca, tampoco lo haré.  
Tomo su mano y la acerco a este improvisado altar. Dumbledore nos mira sonriente.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Suspiro. Ha llegado el momento. Enfilo por el pasillo del velador. A lo lejos Harry parece nervioso, está muy guapo con esa túnica en verde, siempre le quedó estupendo ese tono a juego con sus ojos. Me mira sorprendido, puedo verlo en sus ojos.  
Quiero disfrutar de todo estos momentos. Miro a su lado, a Draco, puedo distinguir en su cara una expresión inesperada. No hay tristeza como supuse sino….  
Dirijo mi vista allí a dónde él tiene la suya posada. Veo a Ginny, está muy guapa. Sus miradas están conectadas. En ese momento tengo la certeza de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que celebremos otra boda.  
Sin darme cuenta de ello siento que papá traspasa mi brazo de manos. Estaban tan atenta que casi no me doy cuenta que había llegado. Cuando Harry toma mi mano giró la cabeza y le miro sonriendo.  
Por un momento pensé que me estaba sondeando, pero sé que no haría eso sin motivo, no conmigo. Me detengo un momento disfrutando su mirada.  
Todos callan, se que nos miran, anhelan que la ceremonia comienza. Ninguno más que Harry y yo. Pero yo no tengo prisa. Estoy perdida en esa mirada iluminada que Harry solo tiene para mí y solo cuando su amor se muestra más potente. Aún no ha levantado mi velo para con un beso sellar nuestra unión y ya me mira así. Sonrío totalmente enamorada.  
Hoy comienza una nueva vida para mí. Una vida largamente esperada. Dumbledore nos sonríe.

-"Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts"…

FIN

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Muchisimas a gracias a todos los que sigueiron este fic, principalmente a Nigriv la autoria de este fic,. espero que el final sea de su agrado.

just-my-soul: Gracias por tu reviews, y no te preocupes no es ninun tema tabu, mi hermana si estaba casada, este fic es un regalo de la autora por el dia de su boda, y fue entregado ese mismo dia. ¿por que la pregunta?.

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdon, me equivoque de Fic, este ya esta terminado, pero mejor aprovecho y les doy las gracias de nuevo a todos los que escribieron un reviews para esta linda historia.

Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
